


You Gonna Help Me Or What?

by amcsummersgoddess



Category: scogan - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Scott, Car Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Top Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amcsummersgoddess/pseuds/amcsummersgoddess
Summary: Logan goes into Heat and Scott’s the only one at the mansion who can help him get through it.





	You Gonna Help Me Or What?

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [xmenrarepairs18](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmenrarepairs18) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Heat Sex fic, or else: what if Logan's mutant gene means that he goes into heat? And what if that happens when Scott is the only one around to help Logan with it?

Logan knew Stryker just didn’t encase his bones in adamantium, there was something else with it. Prior to his experimentation, he always felt a very strong urge to do things, the urge being much stronger after his transformation.

The only person who knew about this was Charles, who was out of the mansion with everyone else while they took the school on a field trip to a historic museum. Charles knew to leave Logan alone when he had these _urges_ , letting him just handle it on his own.

The thing is, Logan _knows_ he’s not alone. He smells something, or rather someone. Whoever it was he’s smelling, they smell good, _really_ good. Logan could nearly taste their smell and he wants more.

That’s probably what led Logan to the garage where he sees Scott staring blankly down into his engine. He knows fully well Scott could ask him for help since Logan knows more about motor vehicles than Scott does, but he knows he’s too stubborn to ask.

Logan walks closer, the smell only getting stronger. He didn’t know what came over him but he was suddenly pressed up against Scott, licking the beads of sweat that dripped onto his neck. “L-Logan, what are you doing?” Scott cranes his neck to see he’s the source of the wet feeling on his neck.

“Taste good,” Logan murmurs against his skin, biting down into his neck, making Scott hiss.

“Look Logan, I appreciate what you’re doing and I’m very much interested but you could at least buy a guy dinner first.” Before Scott could say anything else, Logan whips him around in his arms and silences him with a hungry kiss.

Logan has already worked Scott’s mouth open and was exploring it with his tongue. He settles his hands on his hips and hoists him up, seating him right on the engine of the car.

It was probably an uncomfortable position for Scott, but Logan couldn’t care at the moment since he could already feel his pants tightening at the noises that are heard from Scott.

Scott presses his hands against Logan’s shoulders and tries to pry him off. “Logan,” he gasps as he feels Logan start to nibble just below his ear lobe. “Logan,” he repeats and finds his strength and gets Logan to take a step back. “What has gotten into you?” Logan ignores his question, starting to undo his pants and pull them down. “Lo-

“Shut up,” he snaps and presses their lips back together rather aggressively, making Scott huff in annoyance. Logan grabs his legs and pushes him forward while spreading them apart. He paws at Scott’s jeans, not breaking their kiss.

“Hey,” Scott murmurs against his lips, trying again to break free. “Logan,” his firm voice gets Logan’s attention, making him stop his movements. “Can you at least take me upstairs? If you’re going to ravish me at least do it on comfortable surface,” he shifts his body uncomfortable on top of the engine.

Logan rolls his eyes but compiles, hoisting Scott up and carrying him out of the garage and up the stairs. He takes them to Scott’s room, since it was the closest, but any bedroom would’ve been fine really. Logan is still in the right mind to have some decency.

Once he lays Scott on the bed, he strips out of the rest of his clothing, watching as Scott slowly takes off his. “Jesus Slim,” he mutters as he slides his pants off while Scott fumbles with the buttons on his shirt. Logan ends up ripping it off of him, sending buttons to fly everywhere. Scott gives him a sour look. “Like you don’t have more?”

“That was a Christmas gift from my mom!” Logan rolls his eyes yet again and shuts him up by sinking down in between his legs, taking his hardening cock into his mouth. He looks up to see Scott chewing on the bottom of his lip, letting out a whimper when Logan flicks his tongue under his head. He sinks further down, watching Scott the whole time. Logan likes seeing his uptight ass come undone under his finger, which has now found its way inside of Scott, prying him open. “Logan,” his voice was on the verge of becoming a whine of impatience.

Of course Scott was becoming impatient, Logan’s not the least bit surprised by that. He takes pity on him though, removing his cock from his mouth as well as his fingers, replacing them with his cock. “Fuck you’re tight.” Logan wastes no time and starts to pound into Scott, who’s breathless and gasping beneath him.

“Logan...fuck fuck,” Scott throws his head back and Logan continues to snap his hips, wanting Scott to make those noises again. “Do it like you mean it,” he grumbles.

Logan slams right into Scott’s prostate, making him cry out. “You were saying?” He smirks to himself knowing Scott was glaring under his visor. “You gonna come for me, Slim?” Logan keeps a tight grip on his hips, pounding into him feverishly.

Scott doesn’t respond, he just stares up at Logan with a filthy smile on his face, pulling him down by the neck and sealing their lips back together. “Logan,” he moans against his lips and grunts, Logan watching him collapse against the bed, his chest rapidly moving up and down as he recovers from his orgasm.

Logan snaps his hips a couple more times before he’s soon spilling inside of Scott, slipping out of him shortly after and collapsing next to him. He feels his urges have subsided slightly, but he knows he’ll be up for a second round shortly.

“Logan?”

“Hm?”

Scott moves to lay on his chest, Logan wraps his arm around him, looking down at him with a small smile. “After the second round, will you fix my car?”

Logan chuckles and presses a kiss to his head. “Sure Slim, I’ll fix it for ya,” he replies proudly. “Knew you needed help as soon as I came down there. You’re radiator needs to be replaced.”

“That’s it?” Logan nods and starts to sit up again, feeling he’s already ready for round two. “Think of this as payment,” Scott smirks and places himself in between Logan’s legs, taking his cock into his mouth.

-  
Logan leans against the garage door as he watches Scott clean his car the following weekend. While he’s cleaning the hood, Logan approaches him from behind, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing kisses to his neck.

“How long are you going to be in heat for?” Scott asks curiously, turning around in his arms and sighing contently as Logan continues to kiss his neck. “I’m not complaining-

“That’s a first,” Logan murmurs against his skin, feeling a playful swat from Scott. “And it’s over, been over since a couple days ago. Why? Miss my cock?”

Scott gives an annoyed look to Logan’s smirk. “I was just letting you that _next_ time this happens, I’ll help,” he offers.

“I think I’ll take you up on that offer now,” Logan gives a filthy smirk that leads them both to the backseat. Scott knows he’ll have to wash his car again and soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
